


Piano

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Piano

La flûte et l’harmonica sont des instruments à vent, c’est donc normal que Aang sache en jouer merveilleusement bien. Le tambour ou la batterie va bien aux maîtres de la Terre qui ont l’habitude de géré les vibrations, Toph s’en amusait beaucoup. Habituellement, les tribus de l’eau jouent des instruments à corde avec aisance comme avec les lyres, les guitares ou les harpes. Aang est agréablement surpris d’écouter Katara excellée sur un large piano d’ébène qui orne au centre d’un salon de thé de Ba Sing Se. Le duo avait arpenté la ville à la recherche d’un lieu calme pour discuter à l’abri du Dai Li et s’était retrouver dans un coin reculé de la boutique. La jeune fille jouait un air de chez elle, calme et nostalgique. Aang était assis en tailleurs à une petite distance et s’était adossé à un mur, les yeux clos, des souvenirs voyageant dans sa tête : sa vie d’avant, au monastère des maîtres de l’air, jusqu’à l’apparition du visage souriant et chaleureux de Katara. Une larme coulas le long de ses joues d’enfant. Ce n’était pas une larme de nostalgie ou de mélancolie pour avoir perdu les siens. Cette fois, c’était une larme de bonheur, il avait trouvé malgré tout, l’unique personne qu’il suivrait sans problème jusqu’au bout du monde au péril de sa vie contrairement à ce que les moines lui ont inculquée.


End file.
